


It's the New Year

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, gwen being gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: At a UNIT New Year party, Gwen is hoping to finally get the long awaited kiss from her captain. Unfortunetley for her, Jack has some plans of his own involving a certain Welshman.





	It's the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a couple years ago, finally decided to bring it to ao3. Hope you enjoy

Laughter filled the area, conversation flowing freely along with the various alcoholic drinks. A large timer on the wall was counting down the final minutes until the new year. UNIT was having it's annual party, and although none of the higher ups wanted Torchwood along, the invitations were sent out and the small gang of five arrived about an hour after the festivities started.

It took all of five minutes for everyone to separate, going their own ways. Owen Harper headed straight towards the bar, not surprising anyone he passed. The beautiful Toshiko Sato who had once been in UNIT's clutches, was swept up by one of their own scientists, pulling her onto the dance floor as a new song came on. Torchwood's leader, the one and only Captain Jack Harkness had disappeared into the crowd. Following behind quietly was the ever-faithful coffee boy, Ianto Jones. Left standing by the entrance was second-in-command Gwen Cooper.

Gwen resisted narrowing her eyes as she watched Ianto's retreating back following after her captain. Doesn't he have anything better to do? There were plenty of other people here who he could interact with, maybe some of the janitorial staff, for instance? She clenched her fists tightly before letting out a slow breath. There was plenty of time for her to get Jack alone, and once they were alone, she was going to get that kiss at the start of the new year. The second they kissed, she knew he'd realize exactly what it was between them. With that thought in mind, she straightened her shoulders, pasted a seductive smile on her face on her face and made her way to the crowd.

Jack snagged two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and smiled as he held it out to his lover. A warm feeling twisted in his stomach at the shy smile on the Welshman's face. They both downed their drinks, both of their attention keenly aware of where Gwen as at all times. They both knew she was planning on making her move tonight, and neither one of them wanted to get close to her to give her the chance. Whenever she got close, they would find excuses to move away, whether it be talking to an important looking officer, or stepping into a dance.

Gwen frowned each time Jack moved farther away from her. How she wanted to just approach him with a smoldering look in her eyes. He'd smile so sweetly at her, sweeping her into his arms and never let her go! Was it all these people here that was making him apprehensive about getting to close to her? She wanted to scream it at him that he had nothing to be afraid of! But, as long as she got that kiss, she was willing to forgive him.

Anticipation filled the air as the timer ticked down to the final seconds. Jack's hand gripped Ianto's tightly, mentally counting down the moment he can sweep his lover into his arms and claim him in front of all these people! He felt someone step up beside him, taking hold of his free hand. He didn't have to turn to know it was Gwen and he had to resist the urge to yank his hand away.

He knew she wanted him to kiss her when the timer sounded, but there was no way he was going to do that. It wasn't fair to him, Ianto, or Gwen. He wasn't going to get her hopes up for a relationship that he wasn't going to follow through on. All parties involved were involved in committed relationships and he wasn't going to risk ruining any of them for a new year's kiss.

When the buzzer sounded and everyone in the room turned to their respective partners, Gwen turned expectantly towards Jack, eyes closing in expectation. When the kiss never came, her eyes flew open. He had better have a good reason for not kissing her! What she saw caused indignation and outrage fill her and her eyes narrowed angrily.

Instead of turning towards Gwen, Jack had turned towards Ianto. His arms wrapped around his Welshman, holding his body close as he closed the distance between them to share a heated kiss. It lasted for several moments before either pulled away. By unspoken agreement, the turned, away from the angry woman next to them, away from the party, and headed off to find a private room to continue the part alone.

They didn't look back, neither seeing the look on their teammates face, nor did they particularly care. It was time she saw that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. No matter how much she wanted, she wasn't going to get Jack in her clutches. She had a wonderful boyfriend waiting for her back home, and it was time that she remembered that.


End file.
